ng_plus_plus_plusfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ItMarki/Changelog of NG+++
for being 5 months late but here it is. Part of this changelog will be from the official changelog of NG+++. Changelog 5/31/2018 Added Aarex's modification 6/6/2018 Changed a lot of things to have faster performance. In Automated Dimensional Boosts challenge, "Antimatter Galaxies" now includes replicated galaxies and "Distant Antimatter Galaxies". Dimension cost multiplier increase and tickspeed cost multiplier increase display multiplier as an integer if the multiplier is an integer. Extended Standard even more to includes attillion (= e(3e18+3)) and beyond. Added two notations, Greek and Game Percentages. Removed some links in the footer. Added Eternity Challenges in "How to play" page. Fixed scientific always display '1eX' instead of '1.00eX'. Fixed dimensions and tickspeed cost always display 'X.XXeX' instead of 'XeX' for pre-infinity. Fixed some cases for checking dimension boosts is available and so galaxies. Fixed broken tickspeed reduction when the tickspeed reduction reaches over 1.79e308. Fixed the bug that tab switching doesn't work after eternitying if you are in emptiness tab. Fixed my modification theme. 6/8/2018 Readded break_infinity.js with a new option called "Decimal mode". Added new game minus option. If you did not infinitied several times in this eternity or eternitied several times, some summaries disappear and last 10 runs changes. Shortened time display now includes 'X:XX', 'XX:XX', 'X:XX:XX', 'Xd, XX:XX:XX', and 'Xy, Xd, XX:XX:XX'. Renamed "Challenge X" name to a reward but following by "challenge" in "Challenge Records" subtab to avoid confusion. Added "Percentage to 'What do I have to do to get rid of you'". This will be shown when you have no time studies bought and unlocked "But I wanted an another prestige layer..." but did not unlock "What do I have to do to get rid of you" yet. Fixed the bug that tickspeed can be displayed as "1000 / 1eX". Fixed the game broke when you have more than 3 galaxies. Fixed dark & light time studies in my modification theme. 6/10/2018 Updated break_infinity.js to v1.0.6. Fixed the cost for dimension cost multiplier increase upgrade does not appear. Fixed some cases for 2x dimension cost multiplier increase upgrade to display as 2.0x. 7/21/2018 Added "Welcome to NG-!" pop-up. Added update process for importing your old NG- saves. Switching game/decimal modes, or importing/resetting the save does not pop up "Game saved" anymore. Switching game modes do not reload anymore if the saves have same Decimal modes. For now on, the game will load the save when the page is fully loaded. Fixed a bug that tickspeed does not hide when you load the save. Fixed a bug that the notation option shows "Notation: Emojis" when you switch your notation to Cancer, save it, then reload it back. Fixed a bug that the save belongs to NG- mode saves for some corrected saves. Fixed a bug that exporting the save might accidentally scroll the page. Reduced the code by some lines, code refactoring, and unnecessary/useless code removal. 7/24/2018 Migrated the time dilation update to my modification. Added percentages for tachyon particle gain and "This is what I have to do to get rid of you." achievement. You can now get multiple dilated galaxies in one tick. Removed "To be continued..." box. Greek & Infinity notation exponents can now formatted as different notations. Revamped the save system to add "new save" button, "delete save" button, made progress more necessary, and support infinite saves. Updated the migration process to migrate all of your saves possible. Moved "Challenge confirmation" and "Eternity confirmation" options into a new sub-options called "Confirmations". Added "Dilation confirmation" button. Changed the layout for options. Replaced "New Game Minus" option with a toggleable NG- mode option for creating a new save. Added the support for NG- v2 saves. Updated the update process of NG- saves to update your NG- save into the latest version. Added the support for NG+ and NG++ saves. The welcome pop-up does not hide anymore until you click "Okay". Expanded the size of the welcome pop-up. For NG++, cost scalings for dilated galaxy requirement and rebuyable upgrades are added starting from 400 galaxies and 1e35 dilated time. Clicking "dilate time" and "disable dilation" does not delay the tick by 0.25s anymore. Refactored some code which merges some lines into fewer lines. Fixed a bug that challenge confirmation would not pop up if you turned challenge confirmation on. Fixed a bug that dimension cost multiplier increase upgrade would show unrounded multipliers if you completed EC6 and EC11 5 times. Fixed a bug that autobuyers would never hide until you reload the game. Fixed some logarithmica_numerus.js bugs. Fixed a bug from how to play page. Fixed a bug from about page. 7/25/2018 Replicanti interval will now display as microseconds, seconds, minutes, and even beyond. Eternitied stat will now display shortened and formatted values for 1 T or over. Added tachyon particles for save description when you unlocked dilation. More code refactoring to shorten the code. At how to play page, you could show more buttons when you unlock something instead than reaching before it while avoiding spoilers. Updated the guide link. Fixed a bug that trying to unlock dilation would probably fail if you have exactly 13,000 total TTs. Fixed a bug that some attributes does not update while dilating time, clicking "Disable dilation" button, or loading a different save. Fixed a bug that you would gain more tachyon particles while disabling dilation. Fixed a bug that in NG++, buying the last tickspeed cost multiplier increase upgrade could decrease tickspeed cost multiplier increase by 0.35x. Fixed a bug that in NG+ and non-NG++, buying the last dimensional cost multiplier increase upgrade could decrease tickspeed cost multiplier increase by 0.35x. Fixed a bug that migrating saves or deleting the save could clear all your saves instead. Fixed a bug that save migrating does not work if you turned off NG- mode. Fixed a bug that in how to play page, some buttons would disappear when you progress further if you avoid the spoilers. Fixed a bug that in how to play page, time dilation would never disappear. 7/26/2018 For my custom theme, IP gain rates for this crunch will never hide anymore. Replicanti interval will now have centiseconds displayed for below a second. Few more code refactoring. Fixed a typo for replicanti upgrades. Fixed a bug that you can get NaN costs when you buy 10 of dimensions if you switched to break_infinity.js. Fixed a bug that last 10 infinities' IP/min peak does not update if you did not infinitied yet. Fixed a bug that you can change big crunch autobuyer's value into NaN if you did not switched to break_infinity.js yet. Fixed a bug that you can get NaN attributes for buying IP/EP mult upgrades if you switched to break_infinity.js. Fixed a bug that "wait for IP/EP" values did not format for some cases. Fixed a bug that big crunch autobuyers does not work for post-break if you switched to break_infinity.js. Fixed a bug that IP/EP min peak does not reset while switching the save. Fixed a bug that centiseconds display always have 2 decimal points after units. Fixed a bug that you can't buy non-rebuyable NG++ dilation upgrades. 7/27/2018 Increased the Sixth Dimension cost 10 times because Omsi will fix it for the next unmodded AD update. Percentage rates for all dimensions do not show up until you unlocked the next dimension that produces it. Added commas and large number formatting above 1e12 for eighth dimension amount display, dimension shift/boost amount, amounts for all types of galaxies, and time theorems for below 100 K. Changed the free galaxy requirement and rebuyable cost scalings and to start at either 580 free galaxies or 1e45 DT. s33 notice would now pop up at About page instead of the game page. Recolored "meta-dimensions" outline/buttons to cyan for my custom theme. Updated the NG++ mode to support meta-dimensions and uses dan-simon's balancing try instead of mine. Changed the description of meta-dimension shift/boost reset button to "Reset meta-dimensions for a new dimension/the boost". Added MA at the end for "buy meta-dimensions" buttons. Added best meta-antimatter and meta-dimension shift/boosts for save progresses. Added meta-antimatter change for offline progress pop-up. Dimension boost costs will now have quadratic "Dimension Supersonic" cost scaling when you reach 190,000 dimension boosts. It will increase the cost multiplier by 4 for every 5,000 dimension boosts. Added "import" button at the load menu. Importing the save at here creates the new save with imported data. Added a rename save option for all saves at the load menu. Added a new representation statistics that starts at e750,739,888 antimatter. For my custom theme, text in inputs is now displayed differently. Even more code refactoring. Fixed a capitalization error for "Reset the game for a new dimension". Fixed an article & capitalization errors for "Reset the game for the boost". Fixed a typo for infinitied stat with banked infinities. Fixed a typo for a missing period from several "I need to become Eternal." cases Fixed a bug that manual dimension boosts never work if you did not switch to break_infinity.js yet. Fixed a bug that floating text always show up while clicking dimension boost reset button if you turned on "Floating text" option. Fixed a bug that the box shows yellow when hovering if "Until: 10" button is available to buy. Fixed a bug that you can change sacrifice autobuyer's value into NaN if you did not switch to break_infinity.js yet. Fixed a bug that s21 button would never hide when changing to another save. Fixed a bug that s33 does not work if About is clicked. Fixed a bug that your NG++ save would migrate/update first while creating a new save. 7/28/2018 Added "Sacrifice confimation" option into the confirmation option menu. Sacrifice stuff will never always hide/show again. Added unlimited tree study preset system by replacing the former tree study preset system. This also includes "Import" and "Rename" buttons like in the load menu. "Dimension Supersonic" cost scaling will now start at 200,000 dimension boosts and the cost multiplier will now increase for every 20,000 dimension boosts. Bulk dimensional boosts now work faster for "Dimension Supersonic" cost scaling. Recolored post-"meta-dimensions" outline/buttons to cyan for my custom theme. Added my funny news tickers. It will appear when you get "Fake News" achievement. Moved "Delete" buttons to after "Rename" buttons. Moved "Import" button to before "NG+" button. Added the support of NG++ v2.1x saves. Added the support of Nyan Cat's NG-- mode and migration support of most of all NG-- saves. Code refactored. Changed all "dimensional shifts/boosts" phrases to "dimension shifts/boosts". Fixed a bug that the game breaks if canvases don't load. Fixed a bug that sacrifice confirmation box would hide when you get a galaxy, infinitied, or eternitied. Fixed a bug that tachyon particle gain would display wrong with tachyon particle gain formula without dil4 upgrades bought. Fixed a bug that hotkeys can take action while importing. Fixed a bug that renaming the save to empty does not change the title until you reload. Fixed all NG-- bugs, I think. Fixed a bug that importing NG++ v1 save from another site does not work. Fixed a bug that importing a save fails for some more cases. 7/29/2018 Added the support of NG++ v2.2 saves. Changed the free galaxy requirement and rebuyable cost scalings and to start at either 900 free galaxies or 1e63 DT. Increased the thresholds of "Dimension Supersonic" cost scaling by 50%. Added superexponential cost scaling for TD5-8 starting at e100000 EP. Migrated few new NG-- features into my modification. Added the notice when trying to sacrifice for your galaxy points. Added NG+++ mode! Added 4 eternity milestones but it is locked until you bought "Meta-dimension boosts/per-ten upgrades" upgrade at NG+++. Added mastery studies. Each time you buy a mastery study, the costs of all mastery studies increases. Added the mastery portal in NG+++. When you buy "4x meta-dimension shift/boost" upgrade, the portal will show that leads you into mastery studies. Added 9 mastery studies for 5x EP mult and time dimensions' autobuyers unlock. Added "Save" and "Move" buttons for load menu. Code refactored. Finally changed weird E to e on Engineering. Fixed bugs. 7/30/2018 Changed the achievement placeholder photo to my design. Migrated NG++ v2.3 to this modification, except all features which dan-simon forget and added more bugs. Added the outlines for mastery studies, whoo! Removed all current mastery studies due to migration with few NG+++ features. More changes. Code refactored. Rephrased all "Decimal mode" text thanks to Omsi. Capped per-ten bought meta dimensions power to 2.5x. Fixed a bug that eternity tabs would be displaced away from the center. Fixed a bug that current dimension boost multipliers do not increase before the power will be increased by new multipliers after unlocking 1e9 eternities milestone part. Fixed a bug that eternitying fails for some values due to your eternity content autobuyers are being non-existence outside of NG+++. Fixed a bug that switching to eternity tab after switching to mastery studies make time theorem stuff disappears. Fixed a bug that your eternity content autobuyers would vanish when you soft reset. Fixed a bug that switching commas does not change some values to display correctly. Fixed all bugs for moving your save. 7/31/2018 Added commas for your highest-tier time dimension that you ever unlocked and current TS23 multiplier. Your time theorem shop will now disappear when you bought passive TT generation. Migrated "best relative" mode at NG++ into my modification. Made the text smaller and shorter for 2 of all NG++ dilation upgrades due to text overlapping the background. Added the effect for "Meta-antimatter effect on dimension boosts is stronger." upgrade. Nerfed "The gap is a million, not a trillion" to x^(log10(x)^3.5) formula. Added "Replicanti galaxy bulk mode" button which dan-simon forgets to add it. Added toggle all time dimension autobuyers. Replaced "Unlock bulk buy replicated galaxies" eternity milestone with "You permanently keep replicanti chance & interval". Added a soft cap for over 150 extra replicated galaxies. Added a new statistics that starts at e7.5 B antimatter. Added 1 mastery study called "You gain 2.2x (from 2x) more IP by buying IP mult." Added many placeholder mastery studies for the design preview. Code refactored. Shortened the text for some buttons. Fixed a bug that starting an eternity challenge does not take eternity content autobuyers with an action. Fixed a bug that getting "GAS GAS GAS" achievement does not show eternity content autobuyers. (that was a fail too.) Fixed a bug that replicanti bulk mode toggle button is misplaced. Fixed a bug that your eternity content autobuyers does not change visibility. Fixed a bug that importing NG++ saves from dan-simon's does not give some achievements. Fixed a bug for NG++ v2.3 update process. 8/6/2018 Added export/import all (by Naruyoko) 8/12/2018 Added "move" buttons for time study presets. Rebuyable dilation upgrade and meta-dimensions autobuyers now do ticks that are different than pre-dilation content autobuyers. Reduced the initial goal of EC14 to e1,575,000 IP. Quantum in NG++ now requires a single EC14 completion instead of 2 EC13 and EC14 completions. Added 6 more quantum speedruns. Added "electrons do nothing" restriction in quantum challenges. The restriction of quantum challenges is now in quantum challenge confirmation. Changed the goal quantity of quantum challenges to antimatter. Balanced QC1 goal amount due to the previous change. Added 2 new quantum challenges. Added 3 placeholder dilation studies. Added a new design of the changelog! Look nice? (unfortunately not added for other changelog pages) Organized the past changes to sub-pages. Fixed a bug that in Eternity Respecced, "Do you really need a guide for this" achievement gain works differently than non-ERS saves. Fixed a bug that 8th Infinity Dimension percentage would display Infinite if you have no First Time Dimension and complete EC7. Fixed a bug that 0x sacrifice boost would break 4th Time Dimension when you buy time study 227. Fixed a bug that peak mode of eternity autobuyer does not work when soft resetting. Fixed a bug that representation stat percentage is wrong for "waste life" section. Fixed a bug that eternity challenge 14 breaks the game. Fixed a bug that eternity autobuyer mode does not change if you have 12h speedrun milestone. Fixed a bug that quantum does not work after you previously quantumed in under 1 minute. Fixed a bug that the game fails to load and freezes while failing to identify the placement number of the save. Fixed a bug that your current save would have the wrong placement number when deleting the save below it. Fixed a bug that there would be new saves coming up in the load menu when reloading after you deleted the save. 8/13/2018 Decreased all of TT electron upgrade costs by 10. Increased the QC1 cost by 500. Nerfed the QC1 goal by e340 M. Buffed the QC2 goal by e2.55 B. Decreased the QC3 cost by 100. Nerfed the QC3 goal by e4.7 B. Added more news ticker messages! Code refactoring. Fixed a bug that the sixth dimension would be still produced when you enter Automatic Dimboosts Challenge or Infinity Challenge 1. Fixed a bug that the third dimension percentage shows up when you have no fifth dimension if you enter Automatic Crunches challenge. Fixed a bug that you can start Infinity Challenges when unlocked if you can't break infinity. Fixed a bug that short time display would formatted as Infinityy, NaNd, NaN:NaN:NaN for over 1.79e307 seconds. Fixed a bug that replicanti interval would become Infinite for higher amounts of replicanti. Fixed a bug that respec button in mastery studies does not change when eternitying or quantuming. Fixed a bug that the quantum button overlapping if you did not quantumed and did not completed EC13 & 14 twice. Fixed a bug that all infinity challenge boxes would disappear when quantumed. Fixed a bug that you would have bonuses from dilation when you disabled 4.5 hours reward. Fixed a bug that electrons and quantum challenges tab buttons would not disappear when you disabled 4.5 hours reward. Fixed a bug that quantuming wouldn't implode after you did sub-1.5 min quantum. Fixed a bug that dilated time production would break with second blue-red gluon upgrade when you did not sacrificed yet. Fixed a bug that either time study 281 or 282 would be able to buy when you bought either time study 262 or 263 instead than time studies 272 & 273. Fixed a bug that the goals of all other quantum challenges would be wrong when you enter a quantum challenge. Fixed a bug that in NG++, the game would probably fails to load if you did not enter a quantum challenge. Fixed a bug that news ticker would not show when reloading after you enabled the news ticker. INTENTIONAL SKIP 9/15/2018 Added replicants. 9/21/2018 Fixed grammar and visuals. Added a new eternity mode. 9/24/2018 Fixed grammar and bugs. 10/7/2018 Added max IP mult and ID button. 10/8/2018 Fixed some more bugs. 10/19/2018 Added 4 new quantum speedruns. "And the winner is..." now requires a 30s quantum speedrun. Quark multiplier upgrades are split into RG, GB and BR upgrades. Sacrifice galaxy autobuyer will require slower best quantum time. "Special Relativity" now requires a 5s quantum speedrun. Fixed Meta dimensions buy bug. Fixed 0s quantum bug. 20/10/2018 Reworked respec menu. The menu is now in eternity tab. Other minor changes. 5/11/2018 Made 10s speedrun reward button toggleable. 12/11/2018 Added another reward for 5s speedrun reward. Added banked eternities in "No more tax fraud!" reward. Removed some things from QC6. Balanced most of QCs. Nerfed and buffed some things. Doubled cost of 7th gluon upgrades. Replaced TS321 with another effect. Some cost balancing for post-PC studies. Added "rename" option in option menu. Changed layout of save option menu. Fixed a bug related to QC6. Code refactoring. Category:Blog posts